New emotions
by vausemanxx
Summary: Piper has just started a new art class at New York University, she is introduced to Alex Vause through her new Art teacher. Piper attempts to dodge her sudden rush of feelings she has towards Alex with all the obstacles which get thrown at her.


Piper Chapman is one of those girls who tries her best to stand out from the crowd and also blend in whenever deems necessary. She loves adventure but security, loves to rustle peoples feathers and hates to be seen as predictable. Piper had successfully graduated from high school, top of her class due to her parents constantly on her back to get nothing below an A- in every single subject she had. When finishing high school she had made one deal with her parents. If she wanted to do an Art related course then she would have to finish and complete an 'academic degree' as they put it, in College first. Piper had taken this deal and decided to take a degree is philosophy, which she had always found slightly more interesting. Piper had finally finished her degree in philosophy which felt like thirty years to 40 years instead of ¾. Her parents had only thought of this deal because they thought that piper would of forgotten or given up on the dream before attempting to apply for any related arts course. Although piper hadn't forgotten or even thought about giving up, she had been looking at art classes all year and was excited to say the least that she would be starting it all very soon.

It was the first week of October and Piper was incredibly excited for starting her new Art class at New York University. Piper had just finished her undergraduate degree in Philosophy, just to get her parents off of her back. It was her choice to do whatever pleased and made her happy now. Piper was walking down the street which led to NYU. Walking down the damp sidewalk in the early hours where it was quiet, well for New York anyway. There was a glow off the pavement as she walked up to the entrance of where she would be taking her class. Piper was so excited to be in New York and finally beginning her dream even if it meant starting a few years later than anticipated. As she took a left she walked down the path leading her to reception. As she walked through the door the smell of rustic old walls hit her, it was warm and she felt comfortable for once in her life. Piper looked around and ran her hand along the marble tops as she slowly walked up to the reception, where a girl asked her if she was here for the evening Art class.

"My name's Piper."

She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you piper, I'm Polly. I've been doing the Art class for around a month and we're having a new model to come in and do an example of the work we are going to be doing up until Christmas."

Piper smiled at Polly and followed her into the Art studio, taking a seat and putting her things down at the desk, making sure her mobile phone was off. Piper was rustling in her back as she puts her phone back into her back. When she looks up after putting her bag down Sylvia, the new Art teacher walked.

"Good evening ladies thank you for coming, tonight I will be talking about a new project that you will all be taking part in until Christmas break. To help with understanding how to approach your project and get an idea I will be showing you our new model who you will be imitating using your artistic skills."

Piper immediately felt nervous, she hasn't drawn in a long time and when she did it was only for fun and wasn't seen by anyone other than herself. Piper started fiddling with her pencil on her desk and looked down nervously.

"Here is our model who will be working with us this evening, miss Alex Vause."

Piper took a deep breathe and looked up as she did she saw a beautiful, tall and incredibly sexy women walk through the door with dark jeans and a red checkered flannel t-shirt over a white vest, her face was natural except for a line of eyeliner on her top lid making her eyes mesmerizing.

"Alex here, will be with us until Christmas and feel free to raise your hand if you have any questions for myself or Alex."

Piper wasn't listening to Sylvia at this point she was just gazing at Alex watching her walk over to a desk and sit down. Piper began getting butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Alex started to introduce herself to the class.

"Hey girls, my name's Alex and I used to sort of stroll these halls myself… anyway I work in a restaurant at the moment and I met Sylvia about 2 years ago and this is my first modeling gig for an Art class so go easy on me." Alex said while smirking.

Piper couldn't take her eyes off of her as the time went by she completely ignored Sylvia and bit her lip watching Alex nod along to the task that they had been given to do over the upcoming weeks. (Bell rings)

"Right thank you everyone for coming and I'll see you all same time next week."

Everyone started to pack away their things and head for the door to go home. As Piper slowly put her things away she dropped her sketchpad and textbook on the floor. Alex began walking up to piper's desk when piper kneeled down to get her books. Alex picked up Piper's textbook and smiled.

"Hey, my names Alex." she said to Piper.

"I'm err Piper." she said as she felt herself going red in the face.

"Well hey err piper" she smirked at her

Piper took the book off of Alex feeling embarrassed and put her things back into her bag trying to think of something to say to Alex so she could hear her husky voice again.

Piper asked "so how did you get this gig then?"

feeling silly for such a boring question to ask.

"Well, Sylvie just asked me if I wanted to do it since she didn't have anyone to model for her and I said I'd be up for it"

Piper nodded and opened the door to go home.

"I have work now so I'll see you next week, maybe we could go for a coffee afterwards?" Alex asked.

"yeah, sure that would be great, bye Alex."

Piper walked away to her car all flustered and nervous. She couldn't believe that she liked someone this much within only 1 hour. Piper drove home and dropped all her stuff on the sofa.

"What am I doing, seriously what am I doing, I can do this." Piper said to herself, frustrated and confused at what she was feeling.

She had never had feelings for a girl before and was really confused at how she felt after only meeting Alex once. Piper couldn't think of Alex right now she had to get ready for her job interview. Even though she had enough money to fund her art class and was living in the cheapest apartment she could find she still needed funds to keep her going so she applied for her local bar/restaurant. Piper got changed into different clothes and walked to her interview. She had to take a few moments to breathe before walking in, she was so nervous, this was the first interview she had done since she worked at an arcade as a freshmen in high school. Piper switched her phone off and put her blazer on ready to put Alex out of her head until the next art class so she could truly focus. Piper walked inside and saw a familiar figure, it was Alex.

Oh shit, piper thought to herself, she was already nervous enough without alex being there to upset the balance of her classic interview plan. This consisted of look confident and sexy and usually nothing and no one would blow this, Alex was the one exception.


End file.
